Family Forever
by MzMyGrl97
Summary: Chris is seriously hurt after a demon attacts him and as a result he gets some unexpected visitors to help him and may also help him in his journey to find the person responsible for turning his brother evil
1. Chris is dying

Family Forever A Charmed FanFiction chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not anything owned or associated with Charmed

It was the average day is the Halliwell manor since the young whitelighter Chris Perry came from the future to save Wyatt. But unknown to Piper and her family Chris wasn't just some random whitelighter but her and Leo's 2nd son and the second most powerful being on Earth.

Chris was up in the attic looking up possible demons that could have turned his brother evil when a demon named Loki shimmered in and stabbed him in the heart with a powerful atheme and shimmered away to leave a battered Chris dying on the floor of his family attic. The last word he muttered before darkness overcame him was that "Help!" Then he drifted out of consciousness.

_MEANWHILE ..._

The three Halliwell sisters and their former whitelighter where returning home from the fair with Wyatt when Phoebe to go upstairs and put up the pictures they had gotten made at the fair when she saw a limp form laying in the middle of the attic. She quickly shouted for help and was met by her two sister and ex-brother-in-law. Piper exclaimed, " What the hell happened to him?" Phoebe quickly answered, " I don't know I walked in and found him like this?!" Phoebe was frightened to say the least all she could feel was his pain and how he felt so alone. Paige who finally decided to make her presence known said, "I think we should try to wake him up to see what happened?" Leo quickly said, " That's a good idea but first lets see if I can heal him."

MEANWHILE, In the year 2029...

Wyatt Halliwell was concentrating on finding his little brother and getting him home when he felt this unbearable pain that was not his. He quickly thought to his little sister Melinda Halliwell but was proven wrong when she orbed in and said, " Oh my god you're ok..." But stopped short once she realized what that meant. She began to cry and said " We have to go to the past and save him! PLEASE!" Wyatt quickly nodded and said,"Okay let's go" and quickly called forth the beloved Book of Shadows and found that the time travel spell was missing so he quickly shimmered to his childhood home and found the hologram version still had the spell so he quickly wrote it down and shimmered back to his baby sister. They quickly drew the famous Charmed One symbol, recited the spell, and he and his sister stepped into the portal.

_Back in the past..._

The Charmed One's were losing chris fast when they saw a time portal opened saw a man who loomed like he spitting image of Leo and a girl with dark blond and brown hair who looked just like her Grandmother Patty step out and immediately run to their fallen whitelighter. Piper still in shock that her baby boy looked so evil asked, " What are you doing here Wyatt? You are Wyatt right?" And quickly turned to the girl beside him and asked, "And who may I ask are you young lady?" Mel (Melinda's nickname) secretly smiled at how little her mother had changed but quickly hid it knowing full well Chris hadn't told her anything about the future or she would be searching frantically for a cure. Just sat their and looked upon her eldest brother for the answer to her questions, which he great fully obliged by saying, " Yes I'm Wyatt and this is Mel now can someone please tell what the hell happened to Chris?" He then turned to Leo and said, " And why the hell haven't you healed him yet Leo?"

Leo couldn't believe his own son called him Leo but still answered, " There's no hope he's dying." Mel who couldn't believe her ears stood up and slapped Leo and said,"I know you hate him but I refuse to let you kill my brother over so something as childish and stupid as your pride and jealousy Leo Wyatt!" And with that she gave her brother a knowing look and but her arm on her dying brother's shoulder and orbed away. Wyatt who was beyond pissed at this moment stood from his kneeling position and said "I expected more from all of you but you are so absorbed in your stupid desire to be 'normal' that you don't care who gets hurt in the process and that is why I'm glad your not in my life anymore and with that he shimmered away to find his two siblings.


	2. Family's Don't Always Get Along

Chapter 2

General disclaimer

Leo shook his head and said," That's just another reason I can't trust Chris, because for all we know he was the one who turned Wyatt against us." Phoebe shook her head and said, " I don't think so Leo those feelings where pretty genuine." And with that she walked away.

At that exact moment on the Golden Gate Bridge...

Mel and Wyatt where hastily thinking of ways to save their brother when he woke up and said," Hi you guys if I knew this was all it took for us to see each other I would have gotten stabbed a long time ago!" Chris was trying unsuccessfully to lighten the darkened mood. Mel who couldn't see how he could joke about something like that said, " Really Chris, just don't. And why in the hell didn't you tell mom and the aunts who you where?!" She wasn't really mad at him but she was tired of his self destructive tendencies and his man on a mission attitude. Wyatt who was more concerned with healing him said," Come on Mel we have to try conjoined healing one more time it seems to be working." And that was the first time Chris noticed his big brother standing there. He was about to say 'why the hell was he there' when he lost consciousness. Wyatt and Mel quickly healed him and orbed back to he Manor with their now peacefully sleeping brother.

Back at the Manor...

The moment Piper Halliwell saw the orbs she knew it was her baby boy coming back, but what she didn't expect was for Chris and that girl Mel who had an attitude she couldn't place but knew all too well (Hint Hint...Herself). She quickly walked over to them and asked, "Is he ok now?" Which earned her an amused look from her youngest. Even though she looked like her grandmother she acted more like Piper than any of her other children and the fact they shared some of the same powers didn't help now because she was pissed at her mother and wanted nothing more than to blow her ass up right then and there but held back knowing full well she would never be trusted if she had done that. Wyatt trying very hard to concentrate but it was hard when you had a psychic link with an angry hormonal sister like Mel who was very trigger happy when it came to her family. It didn't help that she was the third most power witch and could easily give her mother a run for her money.

Piper saw that Wyatt was about to speak when Leo and her sisters where orbing in to see what they where going to do about who attached Chris and why would they attach him. Wyatt began by saying," Chris will probably be out for the rest of the day so we should start by seeing what he was looking up what he was looking at in the Book of Shadows." And with that he and Mel walked over to the podium and looked at the entry and where shocked to find out Chris was looking at ways to summon Zanku. Mel gasped and said, " When he wakes up I am so going to whoop his ass!" At her outburst there was a sudden twinkling of orbs and where surprised to see Chris tk Wyatt into the wall and say," Why are you here you bastard?!" Wyatt smirked and said, " If it were not for me you would be dead right now! And who are you to tell me what I can or can't do?" And with that Chris began to punch Wyatt repeatedly and then Wyatt formed a fireball and threw it at Chris. Chris then said," God you are the most condescending person I have ever met. I should have went back further and just killed Leo I mean he is the reason I'm even in this mess." And then he began punching Wyatt again. Mel who was fed up at this point and stood in between her brother's and said,"My god need to stop! You know I'm sick and tired of being stuck in the middle of your bull shit!" Chris smirked and said, " Of course their on his side but you know how he is. And you still insist that I be nice to him but guess what it's not going to happen! And don't even try to follow me!" And with that he orbed away leaving The charmed ones shocked to say the least. Leo on the other hand orbed away to find Chris.

S/O to sexy Seren


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

General disclaimer

Phoebe and Paige sat across from each other at the kitchen table while Piper stood by the stove, making tea. They had come down stairs after Chris both orbed out.

Paige lightly kicked Phoebe under the table.

"Ouch." Phoebe whisper-yelled.

Paige shot Phoebe an annoyed look and turned to make sure Piper hadn't heard. Paige turned back to Phoebe and motioned her head in the direction of Piper. Phoebe tilted her head to the side, confused.

Paige slapped her hand against her forehead and rolled her eyes. Talk to her, she mouthed to Phoebe. Phoebe formed an 'o' with her lips and directed her attention to Piper.

"Piper, sweetie, are you okay?" she gently asked.

Piper turned, a pot of tea in her hand and a bright smile on her face.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" she sweetly asked.

Just then Mel orbed downstairs and saw that the three sisters talking and quickly said," Sorry to interrupt I was just going to find out where my brother went to. And just so you know I know you don't trust me or Chris but as far as I'm concerned I don't trust you either. And if you say anything out the way to my brother I won't mind whooping your ass. Goodbye!"

Meanwhile...

Chris sat there on the Golden Gate Bridge trying to calm down because he knew if he didn't his powers would go out of whack and someone could get hurt. Just as he was calm Leo orbed in and began to punch him saying, " Who the hell do you think you are?" Chris then accidentally tked Leo into a beam then healed him and orbed away. Leo looked up from the floor and orbed back to the Manor.


End file.
